The development of synthetic methodology leading to the total synthesis of taxol is proposed. Taxol is one of the most potent new antitumor drug prospects, and it is currently in Phase III Clinical Trials against ovarian cancer and Phase II Clinical Trials against breast cancer. Other Clinical Trials are planned. The supply of taxol is currently severely limited, and development of synthesis of the drug will potentially solve this problem. In addition, this work will also provide the knowledge to permit the synthesis of a large number of taxol mimics, some of which are very likely to have better antitumor activity than taxol itself. These studies will also lead to a better understanding of taxol's mechanism of action, which, in turn, will lead to the development of new, superior taxol related drugs.